


Rick is Love, Rick is Life

by Wilson_haize



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson_haize/pseuds/Wilson_haize
Summary: This is was the second time that  Rick had dragged Morty off to dimension 35 – C to collect more mega seeds.  As of the first time hadn’t gone bad enough.





	Rick is Love, Rick is Life

This is was the second time that Rick had dragged Morty off to dimension 35 – C to collect more mega seeds. As of the first time hadn’t gotten bad enough. 

“Rrrr-Ri-Rick I don’t want t-t-to put them in my butt again.” 

Morty complained pathetically

“Well m-morty I don’t have any-burrrgh-one e-else now do I?”

Morty sighed looking defeated

Rick holding the egg shaped seeds looked Morty up and down. 

“O-ok morty let’s get the show on the road, we don’t ha-have, we don’t have all day, morty.”

Morty with an eye roll took the seeds from Rick and went into the stupid alien airport bathroom and set to work getting the seeds inside of him. 

He couldn’t believe he had a little Rick talk him into doing this again after last time he had sworn never again. For some reason though Morty had an obsession with pleasing Rick. If Rick was happy Morty was happy. Why did he have to be so nasty? As if it wasn’t already gross enough that he like guys but it had to be his grandpa of all people? He seriously needed to get himself under control before Rick started to figure something out. 

A cough from his grandpa outside of the bathroom stall reminded him that he had business to take care of. Morty put 1 foot on the toilet seat and reach behind himself to feel his own hole. It was still fairly loose from where he had fingered himself earlier to prepare for the adventure. 

Morty slowly slipped his index finger into his hole and pushed it in slowly to the last knuckle. Letting out his shaky breath. 

He gently started to pump his finger in and out letting out small breathy moans.

“Uhhh” Morty exclaimed

Fuck one finger should not make him feel this good especially with his grandpa right outside the door. What the hell was wrong with him? 

After having worked his hole open with one finger he slowly inserted another along beside it. As he begin to fuck his fingers up inside of himself he let out a particularly loud moan. 

“Y-y-you o-ok in there m-morty?”

Rick questioned from outside of the stall

“Y-yea r-Rick I’m fine!”

“OK will fucking hurry up in there M-morty!”

After feeding a third and a fourth finger into his hole and making himself a mess he was able to slip the first seed in. 

Morty took one of the three seeds that have been laying on his underwear and lubed it up. He put the tip of the seed against his hole and gently started pushing it in. 

The stretch stung about wasn’t completely unbearable. After the widest part had sliped past his rim Morty could feel it slide completely inside of him. 

He let out a shuttering breath

“O-oh f-fuck”

“What was that M-morty?”

Rick questioned 

“Nothing”

Morty answered his voice cracking 

Morty grab the other two seats and push them in next to the others. When Marty finally stood up and pulled his pants and underwear up he could feel the weight of the seeds inside of him. Gently pulling down on his rim from their weight. 

When and Morty finally opened the door Rick made several observations. 

Morty‘s hair was damp with sweat and his face was flushed. His cute little mouth was parted and he was panting hard. His pants hung low and he stud awkwardly from the seeds inside of him. 

“Finally”

Rick exclaimed

“We might actually get th-there this m-mill-millin, this century!”

Morty sexually frustrated and mad he even had to do this in the first place walked past him ingnoring.

Ricks long legs made it so he quickly strode pass Morty. Slapping him on the ass and whispering 

“Enjoy the trip” 

He said winking at Morty.


End file.
